until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley
Ashley, referred to as Ash by some of her friends, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley is a young Caucasian female with medium-length layered red hair and green eyes. Ashley's height is 5'4. According to Josh, she's "Pretty hot." Her attire consists of a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light gray hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue shorts and dark leggings. She also wears a pair of red-checkered finger less-designed gloves. In the prologue, Ashley wears a black and white striped beanie, a dark grey puffer jacket and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. Later, she gets splattered with blood which remains on her outfit for the remainder of the game after Josh is "killed". Personality Ashley is described in-game as academic, inquisitive and forthright. She seems to love books. She dislikes horror movies and dreams of being an author. Ashley is nerdy, however not as nerdy as Chris, making them a match made in heaven. While Ashley did partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, she had the least involvement of the pranksters, being a mere onlooker. She can be repentant about participating in the prank if the player so chooses, but she can also be dismissive and lay the blame with Hannah, claiming she overreacted. Ashley seems to be friendly, cheerful and generally happy to be around her friends despite what happened a year ago. Ashley is shown to be very observant, yet she is also easily scared due to her wild imagination. As the night progresses, she becomes increasingly distressed and freaked out by the seemingly supernatural events taking place. As such, she at times demonstrates reluctance in looking for Sam when the latter is missing, though Chris can usually convince her to continue and even show courage in the face of a potential threat. Still, when in actual danger, Ashley is not as quick on her feet as Mike or Emily; this is shown when she manages to stab the Psycho in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, but then fails to either follow up on this attack or escape. Depending on the player's actions, Ashley can be shown to possess a vengeful streak. If Chris chose to shoot her, and save himself earlier, she'll refuse to let him into the lodge, causing him to be killed by a Wendigo. Ashley also seems to be more polite and serious than the other protagonists, as she doesn't use vulgar language often. Until Dawn Biography Ashley is a smart cookie. She's often found in the library, studying away with her nose in a book. After spending a lot of time with her study-partner Chris, Ashley wonders if he's interested in her as more than just a friend, but she soon snaps out of it - Chris would never ask her out anyway. Her overactive imagination means that she's jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo. She's not a fan of anything scary. Involvement 'One Year Ago' The player first sees Ashley talking with Matt before they play the prank on Hannah. As they head up to the guest room, Ashley laughs as she hides behind a partition and pops out as Hannah takes her blouse off. Although she chases after Hannah to the door, she does not call out to her. Chapter 1 A year later, Ashley returns to the lodge with the rest of her friends. She walks around outside the lodge and sees Mike and Emily in an embrace through a telescope, which she finds odd considering they have broken up. Matt suddenly jumps in front of the telescope and frightens her, coming over to her in a fit of giggles hoping to catch up with her, and wants to have a go on the telescope. Ashley is faced with the dilemma of letting Matt look through it, letting him see Mike and Emily hugging, or insist that the telescope is broken, and lie to him in order to protect him from the truth. Chapter 2 Ashley and Chris have a brief conversation on the steps outside the lodge before Chris and Josh try to find a way in. Josh makes a few private comments with Chris about Ashley, suggesting she and Chris have the perfect opportunity to get together, but Chris has his initial doubts. Ashley, along with Sam, will laugh at Chris when he is once again scared by a wolverine shooting out the front door after he finally opens it. After the fight in the lodge, Josh sends Ashley and Chris off to find a spirit board together as a means of entertainment. He later tells Sam that he wants to give the two of them 'alone time' so they can get together. Chapter 3 She, Chris, and Josh prepare the seance in hopes of contacting a spirit. Despite Chris seeing the whole setup as a joke, Ashley and Josh try to take it seriously as she is handed the role of 'spirit master'. When she starts to ask questions, she finds out she is talking to one of the twins and uncovers details of their demise, pointing to a clue in the library of the lodge. Eventually, the counter files off the table and the whole ordeal upsets Josh, making him leave in a fit of anger. Chris and Ashley give Josh some time before getting up to investigate the library, and they discover a secret room behind a bookcase. Chris tells Ashley she should go in and look, but she insists that he should go in instead due to her cowardice. He ends up finding a picture of the twins with a disturbing threat written on the back. When she sees it, she agrees that they should both go and tell Josh. As they search the house for him, Chris starts piecing together the clues that he has found and theorizes that there may be a murderer on the mountain with them, with Ashley being disturbed at the thought. The two of them then hear Josh call out for help in the kitchen, and Ashley runs to the source. Chris follows her, but as she peers in through the kitchen door she is pulled in and locked away from Chris. She gets knocked out before Chris bashes the door in and sees Ashley unconscious on the floor. When he looks up, the Psycho is standing before him, knocking him out also. Chapter 4 After Chris wakes up and investigates the lodge looking for Ashley and Josh, he finds himself searching the shed and discovers Ashley's panicked screams, causing him to reassure her that he will find her. The lights turn on and he sees Ashley and Josh through a reinforced window, tied up and hanging from a wall opposite a sawblade on a track. The Psycho begins talking to the trio, and gives Chris the ultimatum of saving Ashley or Josh from a painful bisection. Both of them will beg Chris not to let them die, however, no matter who Chris chooses, the saw will always kill Josh. Chris unties Ashley, both of them panicked, and the two escape the shed. As they're leaving, they encounter Emily and Matt and inform them of the Psycho terrorizing them. They also explain that Josh is dead, though both of them are too traumatized to describe it in detail. Chris and Ashley are told to head back to the lodge to find Sam, while Emily and Matt decide to go to the cable car station in order to get help. Chapter 6 At the lodge, Ashley and Chris find that Sam has gone missing. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so, Ashley will express her gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Chris. Ashley grows increasingly scared as she encounters candles lighting themselves, doors closing shut, and ghostly figures seemingly leading her and Chris somewhere. In the basement, they discover a dollhouse, with the dolls arranged to recreate the prank that had been played on Hannah. After unlocking the dollhouse, they find Hannah's diary, which Ashley reads. Immediately thereafter, a door unlocks, allowing Ashley and Chris to continue. In the next room, they can find a catalogue for industrial light bulbs and a video camera. Ashley can also pick up a pair of scissors at this point. The pair continue and end up in old dilapidated hallways that were part of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubt at continuing, which Chris empathizes with. The pair briefly discuss the prank they played on Hannah, before pushing on, finding several more clues, including fake newspapers. Ashley then hesitates again, worried what they could be walking into, but Chris nevertheless manages to persuade her to keep looking for Sam. Depending on the amount of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them and watching how they react. In the next room, they can discover more disturbing material, including the hollowed out body of a pig, a hit-list of their friends, and a recording of the prank played on Hannah, which causes Ashley to freak out. After Chris calms her down, they continue and find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Sam and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. Follow Chris=If Sam did not escape, they discover a dummy that the Psycho dressed in Sam's clothes - depending on the player's answers to Dr. Hill's questions, the dummy will either be wearing a scarecrow, clown, or zombie mask. |-| Investigate the Noise=Ashley is separated from Chris and runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of the Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she walks around the path and meets up with Chris again. Depending on whether or not Sam escaped, Chris can unintentionally scare her with the dummy he found. Afterwards, they hear Sam crying out and venture into the next room, where they find a figure strapped to a chair; depending on whether or not Sam managed to escape the Psycho, the figure will either be a dummy in Sam's clothes, or Sam herself, unconscious. While they're distracted, the Psycho sneaks up behind them and knocks out Chris with sleeping gas. Ashley panics and fumbles, causing her to drop the flashlight and waste time picking it back up. If she previously took the scissors, she can attempt to defend herself by stabbing the Psycho with them. However, doing this causes the Psycho to grow angry and, rather than use the sleeping gas, he knocks her out by punching her in the face. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with two different saws descending from the ceiling. The Psycho tells Chris from somewhere off-screen that he has another choice to make: he can shoot Ashley and walk free or kill himself and save Ashley. If Chris aims the gun at Ashley first, she will plead with him to spare her, but if Chris aims the gun at himself first, Ashley will beg him to shoot her instead. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself, or not shoot at all. Chapter 7 Regardless of Chris' choice, the Psycho will advance on them as Mike and Sam burst into the room. Ashley shouts at the Psycho to stay away, with Chris attempting to shoot him with the gun, only to realize that it was loaded with blanks. The Psycho mocks this attempt, before revealing himself to be Josh, the whole set-up having been a prank in retaliation for the ones that had caused his sisters' disappearances. Ashley and Chris are freed from their restraints by Sam and Mike, who then proceed to question Josh. During the exchange, Ashley remains quiet, seemingly in shock. She and Sam stay at the lodge while Mike and Chris take Josh to the shed to lock him up. Chapter 8 If Emily survived her escape from the mines, she will run back to the lodge and be questioned by Chris, Sam and Ashley. Ashley will express concern for her well-being and confusion about Matt's dissapearance, but the group will be interrupted by a figure banging on the front door. Ashley and the others are later visited by the Stranger, who tells them of the Wendigos that live on the mountain. The group agrees to hide in the basement, but Chris is determined to get Josh, who Mike left in the shed. The Stranger will agree to take Chris with him, and depending on how positive their relationship is, Ashley will either kiss Chris or stare coldly at him before he leaves. She then locks the door behind them and looks on as Chris and The Stranger leave. Chris shot Ashley=If Chris chose to shoot Ashley while in Josh's trap - even if she asked him to shoot her instead - their relationship will worsen. This results in Ashley failing to open the door if Chris makes it back to the lodge. When Mike appears and sees Chris' decapitated head lying on the ground, she says "it was too late" and appears to be in a daze, as if the reality of what she did had not settled in yet. Mike has to snap her out of it and pulls her along, away from the door. |-| Chris shot Ashley and died=If Chris chose to shoot Ashley, but gets killed by the Wendigos before making it back to the lodge, she will cry at seeing his severed head land in front of the door and apologize, before regaining her composure and leaving to join her friends in the basement. |-| Chris didn't shoot Ashley and died=If Chris did not shoot Ashley but still dies, she will break down and start sobbing at the door, with Mike having to drag her inside and tell her to stay with him. |-| Chris didn't shoot Ashley=If Chris did not shoot Ashley, she will open the door for him, allowing him to get inside safely before the Wendigo catches up to him. The two then make it to the basement. If Emily survived, but was bitten during her escape from the Wendigo in the mines, Ashley will notice her bite while the group is huddled around the Stranger's journal. Panicking, she mistakenly believes that Emily will turn into a Wendigo herself, thus putting them all in danger. Mike, agreeing with her, orders Emily to leave. Ashley, backing up Mike's claims gets angry with Emily and tells her to get out of the safe room. When Mike escalates the situation by grabbing a gun and pointing it at Emily, Ashley stays quiet. If Mike does not shoot Emily, Ashley says she hopes that he made the right choice, but if he does shoot her, Ashley will become upset and back into a corner, away from Mike. Shortly thereafter, she discovers in the Stranger's book that Wendigo bites are not fatal or infectious and can tell the others. If Mike didn't shoot Emily, Emily will become very angry with the others, and Ashley in particular, ultimately slapping her despite Ashley's apologies. If Mike shot Emily, Ashley starts to sob - Chris attempts to comfort her at this point, if he's still alive. Shortly thereafter, the group leaves the "safe room" at Sam's urging and go after Mike. Chapter 9 If Chris is alive, he will ask the others to go without him due to his injured ankle slowing him down. Ashley can insist on him coming with them, or agree and let him rest while they continue. The group carries on, but discovers a locked door that prevents them from following Mike. Ashley finds a manhole they can use to circumvent the obstruction. Ashley is the last to descend into the underground passageway, but delays, either to close the manhole, or to leave a sign for Chris so he will know where they went. As a result, she gets separated from the others, who went slightly ahead. While she's catching up with them, Ashley hears Jessica's voice come from a side tunnel and is faced with the decision of either investigating the voice, or rejoining the others. Investigate the voice= If Ashley decides to follow the voice, she drops down into the side tunnel and discovers a small room with a trapdoor, from which banging can be heard. Opening the trapdoor will cause a Wendigo to reveal itself and decapitate Ashley, before dragging her head and body back to its lair. The Wendigo will now be free to kill Chris if they had left him alone. However, it is possible for Ashley to ignore the trapdoor and exit the small room, allowing her to rejoin the others unscathed. |-| Rejoin the others= If Ashley manages to rejoin the group, they will find themselves in a large cavern, with a broken ladder preventing them from progressing. Ashley is then told to go back to the lodge, while Sam will climb the rock wall and find Mike. Chapter 10 When Sam and Mike return to the lodge, they will go to the basement, just in time for Ashley and potential other survivors to run out, chased by Wendigos from the Sanatorium. Emily may push past her if she revealed the truth about the bite earlier on, putting Ashley at risk and making her the last one to leave. If Emily had not been bitten, or Ashley concealed the truth she will be the second one to leave. Ashley will run upstairs, but the presence of another Wendigo (Hannah) on the ground floor causes her to freeze up and not move, so that the monster cannot detect her. Sam and Mike settle on a plan once the Wendigos begin fighting each other, at which point Ashley's fate lies in Sam's hands. If Sam runs for the lightswitch immediately, she will blow up the lodge while Mike, Emily and Ashley are still inside, thus killing Ashley. If Mike was attacked earlier on and Emily pushed past her while Sam does not pick an option, the Wendigo will find Ashley, picking her up by the head and gouging her eyes out. However, if Sam distracts the Wendigo, Ashley will be able to run out of the lodge and escape to safety. She is then firstly seen outside watching the lodge burn as a helicopter flies over to pick up the survivors. Credits If Ashley survived the events of the game, she will have a scene during the credits in which she is interviewed by a police officer. She will mention hearing Jessica's voice calling out for help, but if Jessica survived as well, she will reveal in her own interview that it was not her that called out. Ashley can also mention her stabbing Josh with the scissors. If Chris did not survive and they had a good relationship, Ashley will say the following: "I can't believe Chris's gone. He was my best friend and ... maybe I - We never had a chance." If Chris tried to shoot her but died'', ''she will claim that she could not move, being too scared to do anything. If Sam, Mike and Jessica died, she is asked about Josh, whom she believes to have been taken by the Wendigo. She then mentions how Sam and Mike went to find him and were supposed to meet her back at the lodge. Possible Deaths *She can be decapitated by a Wendigo if she chooses to open a locked cellar door. **If she just unlocks the lock, but doesn't open the cellar door immediately, she will turn away but the Wendigo will still appear and decapitate her. *If Sam fails the first Don't Move segment and does nothing when given the option of saving Ashley, her eyes will be gouged out by a Wendigo. *Ashley can be burned alive in the lodge if Sam chooses to run to the switch while she is still inside. Killed Victims * Chris (Caused, Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Relationships Chris Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Their friends, Josh and Sam often tease them about their feelings for one another. Depending on the player's choices, you can either have them start a relationship, remain friends or even grow cold. If Chris and Ashley fall into the trap and Chris is forced to kill either himself or Ashley, they will confess their feelings for one another right before one of their deaths. Depending on their relationship, Ashley will kiss Chris before he heads out in search of Josh, and asks him to come back safe. Ashley will also defend Chris if he hit Josh while he and Mike were with him, saying "maybe he deserved it". Their relationship can be severely damaged if Chris decides to shoot Ashley over himself, despite her plea for him to shoot her instead. When Chris heads out to save Josh, Ashley will give him no reply, and shuts the door behind him. If Chris makes it back, she will remember that he chose to shoot her and ultimately not let him back in, resulting in his death. If Chris does shoot her, but dies before reaching the lodge, Ashley will burst into tears at the sight, and apologize. Relationship Increases *Ashley's relationship with Chris will increase if she shows sympathy towards Hannah by admitting the prank made the latter look stupid in front of her friends. *If Chris shoots himself instead of Ashley, their relationship bar will become maximized. Relationship Decreases *If Ashley does say to Chris that Hannah overreacted, her relationship with Chris will considerably decrease. *If Chris shoots Ashley instead of himself, their relationship will drop to zero. Sam Sam and Ashley have a positive relationship and seem to be good friends throughout the game. Sam can look into Chris's phone and watch him receive a message by Ashley. Later on, she could ask Chris if he's seen Ashley yet and ask how she was doing. She can encourage their relationship when talking to Josh. After Sam's encounter with The Psycho, Ashley and Chris will search for her in the lodge and Ashley will show concern for Sam's safety and well-being, especially if she got caught earlier on, causing them to stumble upon her being unconciously tied up on a chair. The two are later seen in the lodge listening to Emily and The Stranger's story, and they will accompany each other when walking through the sewers in search of Mike. During the final confrontation, Sam could be the possible cause of Ashley's death if she ran to the switch too early, causing Ashley to be burned alive in the explosion. Emily Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, though Emily will comfort her if Chris died and Ashley had a good relationship with Chris. Ashley will also listen to Emily and care about her well-being after her escape from the mines. However, their friendship may be severely damaged if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the Wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final Wendigo attack. Relationship Decreases *If Emily is bitten but wasn't shot by Mike and Ashley tells the truth about the Stranger's journal, their relationship will drop to zero. Hannah The player can choose whether Ashley says that she is sorry for what she and her friends did to Hannah or says that going to the woods was her own choice. Chris notes how Ashley was "such a willing participant" in the prank the survivors played on Hannah, and looked like she was enjoying herself. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses Jessica's voice to lure and swiftly decapitates Ashley if she succeeds. Josh Ashley and Josh have a positive relationship. Josh asks her to speak when they are using the spirit board, and Ashley tries to run to Josh's aid when she hears him screaming. The Psycho believed that Ashley and Josh had a good enough relationship for his scream to serve as bait for her. However, in Chapter 7, their relationship seems to worsen as Josh reveal himself as the Psycho as Ashley trying to convince Chris not to rescue Josh in the shed. Matt Matt and Ashley are seen standing together in the prologue. When Ashley is looking through the binoculars, Matt will playfully prank her. The two are very good friends and Ashley can try to reassure him after he sees Emily and Mike in an embrace. At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Ashley seems to be particularly worried about Matt after Emily returns to the lodge, continuously asking about his well-being. Jessica Ashley and Jessica are not seen interacting with each other in-game. However, when she hears Jessica's "voice" in the mines, she can consider going down there on her own to save her, but doing so may lead to her brutal demise. Mike Ashley and Mike don't have a very close relationship. However, Mike will comfort her if Chris died on his way back to the lodge. If Emily was bitten in the mines and got shot by Mike, Ashley will seem frightened by Mike as she is seen stepping away after he tries comforting her after he shoots Emily. Quotes *"Get BACK! Stay the hell away from me!" - Ashley encountering the Psycho. *"We're freezing our buns off out here." - Ashley complaining about the cold. *"Somebody's getting a little friendly... and not in the "friend zone" kind of way... They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup." - Ashley seeing Mike and Emily embracing. *"Chris, we made her look so stupid, in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." - Ashley feeling remorse over the prank. *"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting!? Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!"- Ashley chastising Chris for not paying attention to the ghost. *"Wait! Stop! You can't do it, Chris. It should be me! You chose to save me before, let me choose this time... Let me choose to save you. If I do one last thing in my life let me do this!" - Ashley begging Chris to sacrifice herself over him, while caught in the Psycho's trap. *"Hey... come back safe." - Ashley to Chris, before he departs with The Stranger to find Josh. *''"I can't believe Chris is gone.. He was my best friend and... Maybe I-... We never had a chance."'' - Ashley in the police interview if Chris didn't shoot her but died before dawn. *"I couldn't move... I was so scared. And I saw it. Tear him apart. Right in front of me." - Ashley in the police interview if Chris shoot her and died before dawn. *"I heard Jessica. I don't know how or why she was down there, but I know I heard her". - Ashley in the police interview. *"I- I stabbed him and I tried to get away but I didn't know, I swear I didn't know!(...)Oh I-I stabbed the maniac, I didn't know it was Josh, but then he was the Psycho and how was I supposed to know Josh had all the saws and the gun and oh my god." - Ashley in the police interview if she stabbed the maniac. *"The Wendigo... it has to be... (...) The monster... it... took him down into the mines... where it lives... And Sam... and Mike... They went to go find him... and we were going to meet back at the lodge but..." - Ashley in the police interview if everyone but her died. *"This is horrible. I couldn't feel any worse. (...) That's the worst part, isn't it? We were just playing a joke. It was supposed to be funny. (...) I never want to see this video ever again." - Ashley commenting how she feels when watching the prank's video. *"Go suck an egg!" - Ashley insulting the psycho. Notes *Ashley is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death, with the others being Matt and Emily. ** Emily and Ashley are the only characters, who can die both in the mines and in the lodge. *Ashley's dream job is to become an author. *Ashley was voted most likely to publish a novel in the yearbook. *Ashley's highest traits are curious, honest, and charitable and her lowest traits are brave, funny, and romantic. *Ashley's highest relationship status is with Chris, and lowest relationship status is with Mike. *In the original script, Ashley was supposed to be written as "a drug addict who would go around the house pretending she was in an Agatha Christie novel", but this was changed very early into development according to the developers. * Ashley is playable in 5 chapters(1, 3, 6, 8, 9). ** She also has 6 playable segments(Once in Chapter 1, twice in Chapter 3, once in Chapter 6, once in Chapter 8, and once in Chapter 9). ** This makes her the fourth most playable protagonist. * Ashley can find the fourth most totems out of all protagonists, with two. * Ashley can find the third most clues out of all the protagonists, with seventeen. ** Ashley can find 8 clues in the Mystery Man Clueline, 4 clues in Twins Clueline, and 5 clues in 1952 Clueline. *She is the first character to encounter The Psycho. *She has the most encounters with The Psycho. *Ashley and Emily share two deaths: being incinerated in the lodge, and having their eyes gouged out by a Wendigo. *Along with Matt and Jessica, she is the youngest among all of the protagonists as she is 18 years old. *Ashley is able to be heard in Josh's hallucinations. *In ten years, Ashley sees herself as a struggling writer in Greenwich Village. *She is the one of the two protagonists who could possibly kill another protagonist by intention (Chris). The second one being Mike, who directly kills Emily if he chooses to shoot her. *She and Mike are the only protagonists to be able to find clues from all three cluelines. *If alive, she is the first character to be seen looking at the lodge after it blows up. *She has three trophies dedicated to her, them being: "Ashley Snaps", "Fatal Grudge", and "You Let The Wrong One In!" *Ashley is one of the two protagonists - the other being Matt to have more than one way of getting killed by a Wendigo. ** Ashley is the only protagonist to have more than one way of getting killed by a Wendigo and directly carried out by the Wendigo. *The trophy "Ashley Snaps" is a reference to the 2000 cult horror movie Ginger Snaps. Gallery AshleyMenu.png|Ashley's Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game ashleyBinoculars.png|Ashley sees Mike and Emily in an embrace. Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board.png|Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board. AshleySeance.png|Ashley attempting to make contact with a spirit. AshleyChp3.png|Ashley at the seance. ChrisAndAshleyUpstairs.png|Ashley and Chris discussing the seance. Ashleyknockedout.png|Ashley after being knocked unconscious by The Psycho. EmMattAshChrisDiscussion.png|Ashley, with Chris, Emily, and Matt outside. EmilyOutside.png|Ashley discussing with the others how to escape the mountain. AshleyExamineDoor.png|Ashley examining a door that closed on its own. Ashleydollhouse.png|Ashley examines the dollhouse in the basement. AshleyHotel.png|Ashley in the old hotel. AshleyChrisdollhouse.png|Ashley and Chris look at the figurines in the dollhouse. AshScis.png|Ashley holding a pair of scissors while hiding from The Psycho. AshleyChrisHotel.png|Chris and Ashley exploring the old hotel. AshleyDoor.png|Ashley keeping the door closed, resulting in Chris's death. Screenshot (4).png|Ashley crying over Chris's death ภาพหน้าจอ 2015-09-26 15.25.03.png|Ashley having her eyes gouged out by a Wendigo in the lodge Maxresdefault (1).jpg|Ashley decapitated by a Wendigo. Ashleyburning.jpg|Ashley's death in the explosion. AshleyCredits.png|Ashley being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Category:Main Characters Category:Determinant Fate Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters